Tria Corda
by Jin Ginkaku
Summary: Pourquoi la chambre des secrets s'appelle comme ça ? sans doute parce qu'il y a des secrets...et Harry va découvrir à ses dépend l'un d'eux...Ceci est un slash...NO UA. Tome 6.
1. Chapter 1

_Salut à toutes les personnes visitant cette page. _

_Ceci est une fic (sans blague...) de Harry Potter...Je vais en profiter pour le dire, non je ne suis pas J-K Rowling, donc ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Dommage..._

_Sinon, c'est censé être dans le genre romance et...Supernaturel ? Je pense que c'est ça..._

_Pour le couple, je ne vais pas le dire tout de suite...C'est une surprise. Et Pour ceux qui arrivent 2 ans après, donc quand j'ai rempli les caracters, et bien vous le connaîtrez déjà, mais c'est pas grave..._

_Que dire de plus ? Que je pense que je peux vous assurer une suite, puisque déjà quelques chapitres sont écrits...en fait, pour raconter ma vie dont tout le monde se fiche, j'ai attendu d'avoir un bon titre pour poster, voila pour la petite histoire..._

_Je crois qu'il est temps de vous laisser...Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Les morts ne meurent pas lorsqu'il s cessent de vivre mais quand nous les vouons à l'oubli.<em>

* * *

><p>Harry était en train de réfléchir lorsqu'une fourchette de purée de carotte vint s'écraser sur son nez. Il se recula en grognant, et fusilla des yeux le propriétaire de la fourchette, soit Ronald Weasley. Tout en s'essuyant, il demanda :<p>

-Je peux savoir pourquoi je me retrouve avec une substance orange sur la figure ? Une envie de couleur dans un éclair de folie ?

-Je voulais simplement que tu m'écoutes. Répondit son ami, qui était aussi énervé que lui, voir plus.

-Ça fait 3 minutes qu'on te parle, Harry. S'insurgea Hermione.

-Okokokok ! Que voulais-vous me dire, au point de me tartiner de purée ?

-On te demandait ce que tu avais.

-Ho. Oh. Je comprend mieux l'utilité des carottes...

-Maintenant, si tu pouvais nous répondre, ça nous arrangerait bien.

-Je réfléchissais à ce que faisaient Rogue et Dumbledore.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

-Je ne sais pas. On dirait qu'ils...cherchent quelque chose...

-Mais en quoi ça te regarde ?

-Et toi, en quoi ça te regarde mes pensées !?

-Ne t 'énerves pas !

-Pour ça, c'est trop tard !

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la classe du prochain cours. Ces amis avaient parfois un don pour le mettre sur les nerfs. Il attendit devant la porte et passa le reste de la journée dans un silence inquiétant.

* * *

><p>Le soir venu, Harry alla dans le bureau du directeur comme il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois depuis la rentrée. Maintenant que Rogue ne voulait plus de lui, c'était le vieux sorcier qui lui faisait cours, ce dont Harry ne se plaignait pas. Une fois dans le bureau, il s'installa en saluant le professeur qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier le regarda par dessus ces lunettes demi-lunes et lança :<p>

-Harry, j'ai cru comprendre que tu te demandais ce que je faisais avec Severus.

-Hum.

-Vois-tu, Harry, Severus a entendu que Voldemort voulait retourner à Poudlard pour chercher... quelque chose. Un objet important. Et nous le recherchons. Aurais-tu une idée de là où il pourrait être caché ?

-Je vais y réfléchir, professeur. Mais l'objet...C'est quoi ?

-Un horcruxe. C'est un réceptacle à un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort. Cela lui permet de rester en vie si un jour son corps est détruit. Il faut donc le détruire avant de s'attaquer à lui.

-Je vois...

-Harry, il vaudrait mieux que cela reste secret.

-Bien sur !

Harry sortit sans demander son reste. C'était la première mission que lui confiait Dumbledore depuis le carnage au ministère et il comptait bien la réussir.

* * *

><p>Pendant la nuit, Harry pensa à où Voldemort aurait pu cacher son horcruxe. Plusieurs endroits lui vinrent en tête. Le lendemain, il commença à vérifier un à un les endroits en question. Tous vides. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il passa au peigne fin les couloirs de Poudlard, de la tour d'astronomie aux vestiaires de Quidditch. Cela dura plusieurs jours, pendant lesquels il ne parla pas de ses recherches à Ron ou Hermione.<p>

* * *

><p>Alors qu'il était dans la Grande Salle, dans la même position que celle dans lequel il était sept jours auparavant, il lui vint une idée. Il tomba de son banc et, voulant se rattraper, se raccrocha désespérément au plat qui se trouvait devant lui et l'entraîna dans sa chute. Lorsque la choc fut passé, le Survivant se rendit compte qu'il avait des épinards sur la tête. Il releva en essayant de garder contenance. Des épinards glissèrent alors de ses cheveux pour aller s'écraser sur le sol.<p>

-Hé, Potter ! Ils s'accordent bien avec tes yeux ! Hurla Malefoy, mort de rire. Comme la plupart des élèves dans la salle.

Cela ne fit pas grand chose à l'élu qui se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, laissant une traînée de feuilles gluantes derrière lui. Il vit que même son directeur se retenait de rire. Si il le prenait comme ça...

-J'ai trouvé.

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'évanouit aussitôt. Il se leva et prit par les épaules son élève, pour le fixer de son regard de glace.

-Où ?

-Dans la chambre des secrets. C'est le seul endroit qui reste. Balbutia Harry, surpris par la force que dégageait son professeur.

Il vit les 2 personnes à la table des professeurs se tendre. La chambre des Secrets. Qui ne s'ouvrait qu'avec un fourchelangue. Ils ne pouvaient y aller sans lui. Retrouver l'objet avant Voldemort était très important mais d'un autre côté...la sécurité de Survivant était aussi primordiale...Rogue aboya à son supérieur :

-C'est plus important que la vie de Potter. Et il y est déjà allé !

-Mais oui, professeur ! Je peux très bien y retourner ! Et vous serez avec moi ! Je veux y aller ! Renchérit le Gryffondor, qui ne voulait pas être mis de côté.

Il purent tous les deux sentirent l'incertitude de Dumbledore. Qui finit par capituler.

-Harry, je crois que tu ne vas pas avoir cours, cette après midi.

Ledit Harry faillit sautiller et seule la perspective d'offrir une nouvelle raison de se moquer à Malefoy l'en empêcha. Il se contenta donc de courir vers son dortoir pour changer de vêtement. Il rejoignit Rogue et Dumbledore dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Il fut tout de suite invité à ouvrir le passage, ce qu'il fit dans un sifflement.

Il descendit le premier dans le trou, suivit de près de ses deux professeurs. Ensembles, ils remontèrent le tunnel, jusqu'à ce que la montagne de pierre crée par Lockart les empêche d'aller plus loin. Le maître des potions siffla dans ces dents.

-Il n'a pas fait dans la dentelle !

-Ce n'est pas grave, Severus. Le calma son directeur, en lançant un sort, pour dégager un passage.

Une fois fait, les trois sorciers reprirent leur chemin. Harry se tendait tandis qu'il se rapprochait de la chambre. Lorsqu'ils furent devant la seconde porte, il dut se reprendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir siffler correctement.

La salle était telle qu'il l'avait laissé 4 ans auparavant. Les colonnes représentant les serpents étaient toujours là, ainsi que la statue de Salazard Serpentard. Le Survivant s'arrêta devant elle, et regarda ses professeurs chercher dans la vaste salle. Au bout d'une heure de vaine recherche, Dumbledore déclara :

-Harry, je crois que tu t'es trompé, il n'y a rien ici.

Il s'apprêta à sortir quand Harry s'écria :

-Attendez ! Il y a encore un endroit !

Les deux professeurs se regardèrent, puis se retournèrent vers la Survivant qui lui, fixa la statue du fondateur de Serpentard qui se dressait devant eux, en faisant abstraction du basilic dont la dépouille était étendu à moins d'un mètre de lui.

-Ouvre-toi, siffla t-il en Fourchelangue.

La bouche du fondateur s'ouvrit dans un grondement inquiétant. Il y avait maintenant un tunnel étroit, juste assez large pour le basilic.

-C'est...Commença le plus vieux.

-L'endroit dont est sorti le basilic quand Voldemort l'appelé. Ça doit bien finir quelque part...

-Bien joué, Harry. Maintenant, si tu pouvais...

Il ne put finir car l'élu était entré dans le passage et avançait tranquillement, sans se soucier de ce que disait son professeur. Rogue se précipita vers lui pour le faire revenir en arrière, mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vide. Pour attraper Potter, il devait entrer dans le tunnel. Qui était trop petit. Le maître des potions se demandait même comment le morveux avait pu entrer la dedans. Les deux hommes durent donc renoncer à rappeler leur élève et attendirent que celui-ce leur parle. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

-Je suis au bout du tunnel, cria Potter, d'une voix étouffée.

-Que vois-tu ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Heu...C'est une salle...pas bien éclairée...La lumière vient juste du tunnel où je suis...

-Pourriez-vous être plus précis ? Aboya Rogue, exaspéré pas l'attitude de son élève à décrire quelque chose.

-...Elle est ronde...Tiens ? On dirait que quelqu'un a écrit sur le sol...

Les deux enseignants se fixèrent, alarmés.

-Harry, reviens vite vers nous ! C'est important ! Cria d'une voix désespérée le directeur.

Harry ne lui répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, une lueur verdâtre jaillit du centre de la salle pour le percuter. La puissance du sort fit que des filaments verts allèrent jusqu'à Rogue et Dumbledore. Qui se regardèrent dans un silence angoissant.

-Harry ? Appelèrent-ils, une fois le sort estompé, tout doucement pour finir par hurler dans l'inquiétante chambre. Mais personne ne répondit. Quand leurs gorges crièrent grâce, ils s'arrêtèrent, et se reposèrent contre le pierre, à bout de souffle.

-Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, Finit par déclarer l'ex-mangemort. Maintenant qu'Harry n'est plus...conscient, nous n'avons plus de Fourchelangue. Il vaut mieux partir, en haut, nous trouverons une solution. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de mourir dans cette salle.

Dumbledore ne put qu'acquiescer et suivit son collègue, en se retournant régulièrement, guettant tout signe de vie d'Harry. Qui ne vint pas.

C'est le cœur brisé qu'il partit de la Chambre des Secret, et depuis peu le tombeau de Harry Potter, le survivant.

* * *

><p>Ils ne dirent à personne ce qu'était réellement advenu de l'élu. Ils abrégèrent en expliquant qu'il avait été blessé, et qu'il avait besoin de soin, dans le calme et la tranquillité. Même ses amis ne pouvaient pas le voir. Interdiction du professeur Dumbledore.<p>

Ils essayèrent de le voir en douce à l'infirmerie mais il n'y était pas. Ils arborèrent plusieurs fois leur directeur mais à chaque fois, il prenait un air gêné, et leur répondait gentiment qu'il n'était pas encore guéri. Il affirmait que ce n'était pas grave, et pourtant, il gardait perpétuellement air triste.

Rogue n'était pas mieux, il était plus irascible que jamais. Enlevait des points à la dizaine, sans aucune retenue. Éternuer pouvait coûter 20 points à sa maison, quand il était dans le coin. Même les Serpentards durent renoncer à faire les malins avec lui.

Dehors, Voldemort faisait de plus en plus de ravage, en enlevant des moldus -qu'on ne retrouvait jamais- détruisant des lieux important pour les sorciers, et sa marque apparaissait maintenant chaque soir à un endroit différent.

* * *

><p>Voila...Un peu court, mais c'est le début...Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la prochain chapitre, mais je le posterai...Maintenant, si vous voulez, mettez une review...ou plutôt non...ça m'énerve, n'en mettrez surtout pas...Ne pensez pas non plus à un éléphant rose...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Les vieillards et les comètes ont été vénérés pour les mêmes raisons : leurs longues barbes et leurs prétentions à prédire les événements._

* * *

><p>Il avait froid, il avait chaud. Des flammes semblaient l'embraser puis un froid glaciale l'assaillait. Sa tête explosait. Sa tête implosait.<p>

« Est-ce donc ça mourir ? » Pensa t-il dans un élan d'optimisme. Il valait mieux que ce soit la mort, car cela s'arrêterait avec son cœur. Il entrouvrit les yeux mais ne put rien distinguer. Il était dans le noir complet.

Il referma les yeux, en grimaçant. Puis s'évanouit une nouvelle fois.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, rien n'avait changé. Le froid. Le chaud. La douleur. Il chercha à l'aveuglette sa baguette. Il lui fallut pour ça, changer de position, ce qui lui donna la sensation que ces membres se déchiraient entre eux. Il rampa plus qu'autre chose sur le sol et réussit enfin à l'attraper. Il murmura d'une voix brisée un protego, qui n'eut aucun effet, pour son plus grand malheur. Sa conscience s'éteignit de nouveau alors qu'il essayait tous les sorts qui pourraient possiblement le sortir de là.

Une voix le sortit de l'inconscience, alors qu'il rêvait du feu glacial qui l'encerclait. Il était encore dans les brumes du sommeil alors il ne put saisir qu'en partie le sens de la première phrase.

«... _résistance...Tu ne veux donc pas mourir ? Je pourrai pourtant abréger tes souffrances... »_

Il bégaya trois mots inintelligibles puis réussit à articuler :

_«Je veux que ça s'arrête... »_

L'énergie qu'il lui fallut pour murmurer cette phrase l'épuisa. Surtout qu'il ressentit dans son corps un relâchement alors que la douleur s'évanouissait lentement. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il se redressa bien que ses membres soient engourdis pour chercher d'où venait la voix. Il l'appela dans un rauquement sourd.

_« Tu m'as déjà l'air mieux... » _

Maintenant que la douleur était partie, Harry put se concentrer sur la voix qui était modulée. Elle était incontestablement et indéniablement masculine, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être avant tout un merveilleux son. Pour le Gryffondor, cela devait d'ailleurs être la plus belle voix qu'il n'ait jamais pu lui être donné d'entendre. Néanmoins, la beauté de la voix ne parvenait pas à lui faire oublier le fait qu'il ne savait pas qui lui parlait.

_« Qui êtes-vous ? »_

_« Moi ? Personne...Je passais juste là alors que tu agonisais... »_

_« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans la chambre des secrets ? »_

_« Je vis. »_

_« Vous...vous êtes le basilic ? » _Demanda Harry, se rendant compte qu'ils conversaient en Fourchelangue.

_« Le basilic...Haha ! C'est la première fois qu'on me la fait ! Non, je ne suis pas un reptile... » _

Autant que le sifflement de la langue des serpents, le rire de l'homme était d'un son envoûtant. Harry aurait pu l'écouter pour l'éternité sans jamais s'en lasser. Mais, une fois encore, un malaise persistait. Même si les Dursley ne s'étaient pas véritablement occupé de leur neveu, ils lui avaient appris à ne pas faire confiance aux inconnus.

_« Alors comment êtes vous rentrez ici ? »_

_« Par la même manière que tu l'as fait. Je parle Fourchelangue, je peux donc aller et venir à ma guise dans cette salle... »_

_« Voldemort ? »_

_« Plait-il ? »_

_« Non, rien...Heu...Vous vivez ici ? »_

_« Effectivement. »_

_« Vous...êtes... ?»_

_« Quelqu'un qui préfère rester dans l'anonymat. »_

_« ...Pourquoi n'ai-je plus mal ? » _

_« C'estma volonté » _

_« Ah...Heu...Merci . _

_« Mais, de rien... Je sens que tu vas beaucoup me plaire»_

_« ... » _

_« Vois-tu...lorsque tu es rentré dans cette salle, tu t'es pris un sort de mort, et pourtant tu n'es pas mort, tu étais tout de)même mal au point, je t'ai donc...sauvé ! »_

_« ... »_

_« Sais-tu pourquoi tu as réchappé miraculeusement à mon avada kedavra ? »_

_« Votre avada kedavra ? »_ Répéta l'élu, essayant de comprendre.

_« Oui, c'est moi qui ai placé ce sort. Maintenant réponds-moi ! »_

_« Je ne sais pas...j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à survivre...ça m'ait déjà arrivé lorsque j'étais bébé, mais...non...je ne sais pas.. »_

_« Hum. »_

_« ... »_

_« Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de te laisser ! Mais, n'ais crainte, je garde un œil sur toi ! » _

_« Mais..heu...Attendez ! »_

La présence avait disparue. Dans un soupir, Harry se leva et ouvrit les yeux. La salle était baignée d'une douce lumière, sans qu'il n'y est une quelconque source pour celle-ci, le tunnel s'étant refermé. En baissant une main pour attraper ces lunettes, il remarqua deux choses.

Premièrement, il n'y avait aucune ombres de lui sur le sol. Ou même sur le mur. Deuxièmement, il voyait clairement, jusqu'aux minuscules détails sur le sol, alors qu'il n'avait pas ces lunettes. Celles-ci gisaient sur le sol, et tout comme lui, elles n'avaient pas d'ombres.

Il se souvint que la salle dans lequel il était, devait être normalement plongée dans le noir.

La conclusion la plus plausible, était qu'il avait acquis une vue de nocturne et qu'il n'aurait plus jamais plus besoin de lunettes, ce qui était pour le moins une excellente nouvelle.

Il se hissa dans le tunnel et commença à le traverser, en se demandant si Rogue et Dumbledore l'avaient attendu. Il l'espérait, mais en même temps, il sentait, au fond de lui, comme un instinct, qui lui soufflait que ces humains n'étaient pas dignes de confiance. Ce qui était étrange c'est la façon dont ils étaient classés. Humain. Comme si lui-même ne l'était pas. C'était...déconcertant.

Personne ne l'attendait dans la salle. Il sentit un sentiment de satisfaction venant de son instinct alors que le désarroi s'emparait de lui. Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas attendu ? Il...Il était leur élève ! C'est donc plein de rancœur qu'il sortit de la salle et s'engouffra dans le tunnel.

Lorsqu'il arriva aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, il cligna des yeux, désorienté par la vive lumière. Il s'aperçut que sa vue devait être meilleur que la plupart des humains. C'était une fois de plus son mystérieux instinct qui lui fit comprendre cela. Toujours en le mettant dans une classe différente de celle des autres humains.

Il se dirigea avec plus ou moins d'entrain vers la Grande Salle ayant évalué approximativement l'heure à l'aide de la positon du soleil, heure à laquelle professeurs et élèves toutes maisons confondues prenaient leurs repas. Ça tombait bien, il avait soif -pardon, faim.

Arrivé devant les imposantes portes bien entendue fermé le temps d'un repas, il s'arrêta. Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'entrer.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore regardait tristement son assiette, remplie de pâtes. Cela faisait une semaine que le Survivant ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie et était officieusement mort, et il ne savait toujours pas comment l'annoncer au monde sorcier. Surtout qu'une fois que la nouvelle se répandrait, Voldemort le saurait et à partir de là, il allait attaquer sans aucun frein. Harry était la seule personne qui pouvait arrêter Tom. Bien entendu, le Mage noir avait peur de lui, son ancien professeur, mais le vieil homme ne se faisait plus d'illusions. Il était vieux, et il ne pourrait pas infiniment contrer celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.<p>

Il soupira lorsqu'il vit les battants de la porte s'ouvrir sur un jeune homme à l'apparence...étrange. Le jeune homme avança sans crainte entre les tables pour s'arrêter juste devant le directeur, tandis que les élèves murmuraient entre eux.

-Bonjour, Professeur Dumbledore.

Ces Yeux verts. Ces Cheveux bruns en bataille. Cette Cicatrice sur le front. En deux mots, Harry Potter. Néanmoins, il avait changé, grandi et perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance, laissant apparaître des fossettes. Son visage s'était aminci pour devenir plus anguleux. L'absence de lunettes faisait ressortir le vert émeraude de ses iris. Le jeune homme répéta d'un air ennuyé :

-Bonjour, Professeur Dumbledore.

-...Bonjour, Harry. Comment vas-tu ? Demanda le directeur d'un air sensiblement gêné, tout en lançant des regards à son agent double, assis à la même table.

-Très bien, merci de vous en inquiéter. J'imagine que vous aviez faim. Vous avez du vous dire...que je trouverai la sortie tout seul... Répondit froidement le sorcier en le fusillant du regard.

-Harry...nous croyions...Commença le vieil homme, qui depuis une semaine était rongé par le remord.

-Non ! Le coupa brutalement l'élu, je ne veux rien entendre de vos pathétiques excuses. Je vais plutôt vous dire certaines choses !

Le Survivant ne se posait plus de questions et faisait entièrement confiance à son l'instinct :

-Pendant mon séjour dans la salle, j'ai pu réfléchir à ma condition de sauveur. Et vous savez quoi ? Je démissionne. Je ne laisserai plus personne me commander. Or, c'est ce que vous n'avez pas arrêter de faire ! 'Harry, il vaut mieux que tu ailles chez les Dursley...'. 'Harry, tu ne dois plus chercher le miroir du Rised...' 'Harry, veux tu me dire quelque chose en particulier ?' 'Harry, c'est toi qui va sauver Sirius et Buck, moi je ne peux rien faire...' 'Harry, continue ce tournoi...' J'en ai marre d'écouter les autres ! En particuliers vous ! Ce pourquoi, je vais terminer ma scolarité et faire ce dont j'ai envie, ce qui, pour le moment, ne vous concerne pas !

Dumbledore ne broncha pas. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, son élève se rebellerait. Cependant, il ne pensait pas qu'il le ferait aussi tôt et ce, en public. Il s'était forcément passé quelque chose dans la chambre des secrets. Las, il ne pourrait jamais savoir ce qui s'était passé tant que le jeune Potter déciderait de le garder secret. Il devait rester calme.

-Que veux-tu? Questionna calmement le professeur.

-Ce que je veux ? Beaucoup de choses ! Je veux être indépendant de qui que ce soit ! Habiter ailleurs que dans le dortoir des Gryffondors ! Avoir accès à mon compte de Gringotts ! Je..veux...être libre ! Ne plus être le Sauveur ! Voila à peu près ce que je veux pour le moment ! Ça vous va comme réponse ?

-Oui...

Le jeune sorcier s'arrêta pour fixer son interlocuteur à l'allure trop calme à son goût. Il aurait du se mettre en colère et rejeter les requêtes d'Harry d'un revers de main. Tout cela cachait quelque chose. Et lorsque le fana de citron était impliqué, c'était bon de savoir exactement où mettre les pieds. Harry repris son souffle puis termina sur un ton mauvais :

-Je veux que vous arrêtiez de la jouer paternel avec moi.

Il put sentir de la tristesse dans le regard de l'homme en face de lui mais ne recula pas. Au contraire, il se redressa de toute se hauteur, et sentit comme un sentiment de puissance couler dans ses veines alors qu'il voyait les regards apeurés des élèves sur lui. La seule tâche au tableau était qu'il se sentait sale, de part son séjour dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Dumbledore déclara :

-Harry...il y a certaines choses que tu dois savoir.

-Ah oui ? Et depuis quand je dois le savoir ? 16 ans ? Cela fait trop longtemps que vous m'avez laissé dans l 'ignorance ! Je vais donc chercher par moi-même. Le problème est réglé.

-Tu es resté dans la chambre pendant 2 semaines.

Harry essaya de ne rien montrer dans ses expressions. Au contraire. Sa bouche s'étira en un sourire malicieux.

-Je le savais déjà ! Je ne me suis pas juste endormi pour me réveiller 15 jours plus tard sans savoir ce qui s'était passé entre deux. Je ne suis plus un enfant, Albus.

Il vit une fois de plus de la tristesse traverser le fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix qui sembla se ratatiner sur lui même. D'une une voix emplie de tristesse, il murmura :

-Que t'est-il arrivé, Harry ?

Ledit Harry hésita. S'il le disait, il serait tranquille, et ça montrerait une bonne fois pour toute qu'il n'avait besoin de personne. D'un autre côté...Il n'était pas sûr...Son instinct coupa court aux doutes qui le tourmentaient et il déclara non sans s'être mis à rire. Un rire froid, dénué de sentiments

-Vous voulez le savoir, n'est-ce pas...eh bien...Je suis mort. Ou plutôt, une fois de plus, j'ai été confronté à l'avada kedavra. Et j'ai survécu.

Il entendit les murmures s'intensifier tandis qu'il portait le coup final. Il sourit, en montrant ostensiblement ses dents -celles de devant s'étant allongées- puis demanda :

-Les vampires ça vous parle professeur?)

Ce n'étaient plus des murmures qui retentissaient mais bien des cris de terreur. Quelques premieres années se levèrent de leur bancs pour courir vers une sortie. Harry les regarda, amusé, puis déclara lentement, d'une voix doucereuse :

- Je ne compte pas vous manger. Je ne veux que de la première qualité...

Alors que ceux qui s'étaient enfuis rougissaient, il se reconcentra sur sa cible principale, qui fronçait les sourcils, sans comprendre.

-Es-tu sur d'être un vampire ? Tu serais bien le premier humain à en devenir un.

Le vampire en question s'avança jusqu'à la table pour prendre dans sa main une coupe vide.  
>Après avoir formuler silencieusement un souhait vers les cuisines, elle se remplit d'un liquide rouge qu'il montra ensuite à Dumbledore, et le but d'une traite. La boisson était fabuleuse après avoir passé 2 semaines sans boire ni manger, mais Harry devina que lorsqu'il aurait récupéré, elle ne lui suffirait plus. C'était bien du sang, mais de vache. Il était censé boire du sang humain, pas de stupide herbivore !<p>

Il soupira puis regarda son directeur.

-Je t'accompagne à tes nouveaux appartements ?

-Très certainement, professeur.

C'est donc ensemble qu'il remontèrent l'allée entre les tables dans un silence de plomb. Dès que les portes de la Grande Salle se refermèrent, Harry se tourna vers son professeur :

-Je commencerai les cours demain, voulez-vous ? J'aurai ainsi le temps de m'installer et de rattraper le retard accumulé.

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore emmena Harry dans un des couloirs les plus empruntés, par le corps enseignant ainsi que par les élevés. Il s'arrêta devant un bas-relief représentant un entrelacs de serpents en pierre et se tourna vers son élève :<p>

-Tu pourras changer le mot de passe, si tu le souhaite. Pour l'instant, c'est serpent.

A ce mot, les reptiles s'animèrent et commencèrent à glisser vers les deux colonnes qui étaient de part et d'autre du bas relief, dévoilant ainsi le mur qu'ils gardaient. Qui n'était pas un mur mais un miroir que le directeur traversa sans problème. Le Survivant le suivit, avec un peu trop d'entrain, car il percuta son professeur.

Ils étaient tous les deux devant un escalier en colimaçon. Dumbledore se tourna vers son élève :

-Je te laisse à tes appartements.

Sur ces mots il passa de l'autre côté du miroir. Une fois partit, les serpents vinrent retourner à leur place initiales, recouvrant le miroir de leurs écailles de pierre. Harry changea immédiatement le mot de passe. Il n'avait pas envie que son directeur puisse entrer et fouiller dans ses affaires. Le mot de passe resterait serpent mais en Fourchelangue. Ainsi, mis à part lui, seul Voldemort pouvait avoir accès à sa chambre. Un des avantages à parler une langue rare.

Une fois la sécurité de la chambre sûre, il monta l'escalier, pour se trouver dans un salon circulaire. Quelques fauteuils devant une cheminée, des étagères suspendues contre le mur et un bureau placé près d'une fenêtre. Pour Harry, c'était la découverte du paradis, ou du moins ce qui s'y rapprochait le plus. Il avait bien fait de quitter le dortoir des Gryffondor.

En vérité, c'était son premier chez-lui. Il n'avait jamais aimé son placard, avec les araignées,

la poussière, la petitesse. Le dortoir des lions, était chaleureux, et agréable mais d'un autre côté...Ne jamais avoir un instant de calme, de tranquillité et d'intimité pouvait également être source de malaise.

Il alla à l'étage, et trouva sa chambre. Elle était d'une magnificence rare, en tout cas, pour quelqu'un comme lui. Une lit à baldaquin trônait contre le seul mur droit qui séparait la chambre de la salle de bain. Les fenêtres surmontées de rebords lui permettrait d'admirer l'incroyable vue sur le parc et ces horizons. Il y avait aussi des fauteuils, avec, posé devant une table basse, tandis que de l'autre côté de la pièce, une immense armoire s'appuyait contre le mur. Harry entra rapidement dans la salle de bain et trouva, une pièce tapissé d'un carrelage immaculé. Une miroir s'étendait contre le mur, au dessus d'un lavabo. Une immense baignoire, semblable à celle des préfets, creusait le sol. Elle était sans aucun doute plus petite, mais Harry put néanmoins compter pas moins de vingt robinets différents.

Il descendit dans le salon, où ses affaires avait été déposées. L'élu prit le temps de s'asseoir. Il avait jusqu'au lendemain pour s'installer, ce qui était largement suffisant. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, grimaçant devant leur saleté. Il avait vraiment besoin de se laver. Et surtout envie. Il comprenait que sa partie vampire n'aimait pas se sentir sale. Ce qui lui faisait ressentir un malaise. Passer deux semaines dans la Chambre des Secrets n'était pas conseillé lorsqu'on devenait un maniaque de la propreté. Avant d'aller se laver, il appela Dobby, qui apparut dans un craquement.

-Vous m'avez appelé, maître ?

-Dobby, j'aimerai que tu remplisses l'armoire qui est en haut, d'uniformes. Et que tu ranges mes affaires. S'il te plaît.

-Tout ce que voudra le maître ! Répondit l'elfe de maison en se mettant tout de suite au travail.

Harry sourit devant l'ardeur du petit être. Puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se glissa rapidement dans la baignoire, où il commença à découvrir les particularités de chaque robinet. Maintenant qu'il avait sa propre baignoire magique, autant en profiter ! Il resta dans le bain une bonne heure, jusqu'à ce que l'eau refroidisse.

Il sortit, non sans remarquer qu'il était moins sensible qu'avant à la fraîcheur. Il enfila un peignoir blanc qui se trouvait dans un placard puis se dirigea vers l'armoire que Dobby avait rempli de vêtements au couleur de Gryffondor. Le Survivant ne put s'empêcher de grimacer devant l'affreuse nuance de rouge qui représentait sa maison. Franchement, l'écarlate lui donnait la nausée, il aurait préféré...Harry attrapa sa baguette magique et lança un sort à sa garde robe. Le rouge devint grenat, ce qui était nettement plus plaisant à ses yeux. Le Gryffondor admira le résultat quelques instants avant se choisir un pantalon et une chemise noir. Le temps de les mettre, il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait faire après.

Il descendit dans son salon, et nota avec satisfaction que toutes ses affaires avaient étés rangées. Ses livres étaient classés sur les étagères, tandis que ses plumes et parchemins reposaient que le bureau, alors que les objets que Dobby n'avait sut ranger étaient posé sur la table basse. C'était, pour la plupart, des bonbons de chez Honeydukes, que l'élu rangea sur une autre étagère. Ne restait plus que la cape de son père et la carte du maraudeur. Harry les rangea dans un coffre en métal, ainsi que la bourse contenant quelques galions. Il s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils et savoura quelques minutes son confort.

-Dobby ? Appela-t-il, une fois bien détendu.

-Oui, maître ?

-Qui peut rentrer dans mes appartements ?

-Moi, maître, et les autres elfes.

-J'aimerai que tu soit le seul. Pourrais-tu jeter un sort pour que personne ne puisse rentrer sauf toi et moi sans mon autorisation ?

-Bien sur, maître !

-Merci...Et Dobby ?

-Oui ?

-Appelle moi monsieur si tu ne peut pas m'appeler Harry, mais par pitié arrête avec le maître.

-Bien, ma...monsieur.

-Et merci. C'est vraiment bien ce que tu as fait.

L'elfe rougit comme une pivoine avant de transplaner. Harry, quand à lui, se retrouva une nouvelle fois seul, sans rien à faire. Il décida d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque, où il pourrait sûrement en apprendre plus sur sa nouvelle nature. Il n'avait en aucun cas envie que se soit Hermione qui lui fasse un cours, car lorsqu'elle le faisait, elle prenait toujours un air condescendant qu'Harry détestait. Il sortit de ses appartements, admirant une nouvelle fois le mécanisme des serpents. Lorsqu'ils recouvrèrent de nouveau le miroir, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

A cette heure-ci, les élèves comme les professeurs étaient en cours, ce qui lui permit de traverser le château sans faire de rencontre. Arrivé à la bibliothèque, il chercha pendant une dizaine de minutes le rayon des créatures de la nuit. Comprenant que les ouvrages qui l'intéressaient se trouvait dans la réserve, il soupira. Puis se dirigea vers ladite réserve. Il prit le maximum de livres, pour ne pas dire tous les livres qui traitait du sujet. Il alla ensuite, la pile de livres dans les mains, au bureau de la bibliothécaire, qui arriva quelques instants plus tard.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes avec tous ces livres, Potter ?

-Je me documente.

-Parce que vous croyez que je vais vous laisser les prendre comme ça, sans rien dire ? Vous allez tous les remettre à leur place, et maintenant !

-J'aimerais les emprunter.

-Ce sont des livres de la réserve ! A moins que vous n'ayez une bonne explication face à votre subit intérêt pour les vampires, je dis non.

Harry la regarda, prit entre l'exaspération et l'amusement face à l'ignorance de Madame Pince. Il sourit, dévoilant ses canines et regarda droit dans les yeux la femme qui lui faisait face. Celle-ci recula face eu regard de sang de son élève. Elle se rappela subitement ce que lui avait dit Albus, entre deux couloirs.

-C'est vous le...

-Oui, c'est moi le vampire. C'est une bonne explication face à mon soudain intérêt pour les vampires, non ?

La bibliothécaire acquiesça puis alla dans un rayon, loin de son élève aux envies peu ragoutante. Harry, lui, sourit davantage en sentant l'inquiétude de la vieille dame. Puis partit pour retourner dans ses appartements.

Une fois arrivé, il potassa les livres qu'il venait d'emprunter. Et alors que les cours allaient bientôt prendre fin, il se plaça à l'entrée de sa forteresse et demanda aux serpents, toujours à l'intérieur, de dégager le miroir. Quelques instants plus tard, le couloir s'ouvrait à lui. Celui-ci commença à se remplir d'élèves sortant tout juste de leurs derniers cours de la journée. C'était tout simplement excellent de voir ces camarades parler de lui sans savoir qu'il entendait. Car, bien évidemment, il était à la source de toutes les conversations. Il faillit traverser le mur tellement il riait lorsqu'il vit ces deux amis. Surtout quand Hermione annonça qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque. Pour une fois, elle n'allait rien savoir, car les seuls livres qui parlaient des vampires étaient tous sur ces étagères. Une fois le couloir vide, il remonta pour rattraper le retard qu'il avait accumulé pendant ces deux semaines dans la Chambre.

Il termina son dernier devoir vers neuf heures. Heure à laquelle il décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller manger. Il sortit et se dirigea vers le tableau de la coupe de fruit. Harry chatouilla la poire et quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva entouré d'elfes. Il demanda calmement une coupe de sang. Les elfes ne bronchèrent pas, et se précipitèrent pour l'exaucer. Harry nota que eux, ne ressentait aucun dégoût, peur, haine contre les vampires. C'était vraiment un truc d'humain.

Une fois rassasié, il remonta dans sa chambre et s'assit sur l'un des rebord de fenêtre. Le lendemain, il devrait supporter toutes les questions idiotes de ces humains idiots. Il devrait supporter les chuchotements, les mouvements de recul, les regards moqueurs, les sarcasmes. Et il le ferait. Il avait dit qu'il allait terminer sa scolarité, et il comptait bien tenir parole. Ce n'est pas quelques humains qui allait le faire échouer. Une fois la liste de tous les malheurs qui l'assailliraient le lendemain, il alla se coucher.

* * *

><p>Voila donc le nouveau chapitre...Oui je sais l'histoire du vampire a déjà était reprise des millions de fois mais je suis comme ça, j'aime ces créatures sanguinaires...<p>

Un GRAND MERCI à Yukii, ma bêta ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi...

Et sinon...Bonne fêtes de fin d'année !


End file.
